You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter
by TheNatasSisters
Summary: What do you do when your video tech decides to bring her sister into the picture to help with her job? And the two of them just happen to be the demon daughters of satan? Why start a romance of course! There are two OC's in this story but don't worry ther
1. Introduction Profiles

Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

The Introduction:

Hello and welcome to this story. This is Switch speaking and you'll meet me properly later. Me and my sister Druke wrote down this story together and we're posting it so everyone can have a good laugh at our exploits. Anyway I figured a few bios might be in order to start you guys off.

Name: Switch Natas

Age(or at least what age I look like): 21

Eye Color: blueish silverish

Hair Color: dark brown with some red in it

Demon Race: Cat Demon (meow)

Demon Form: Floppy cat ears with tips of fur, whites of eyes are filled with color, retractable claws, cat tail

Name: Druke Natas

Age(or at least what age I look like): 25

Eye Color: greenish sliverish

Hair Color: coppery red

Demon Race: Cat Demon

Demon Form: Bat like ears tipped with fur (like momo from avatar), whites of eyes are filled with color, extendable claws (kinda like shessomaru), cat tail

Alright there's the bio! Oh and people please review and keep my self esteem high! Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Arivals and Awakenings

You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Natas sisters make no claims that we own the Gorillaz even though we'd gladly take them if anyone was giving them away.

She stood nervously at the door, while the wind brushed dark strands of hair across her face. Her thin frame trembled at the cold breeze, but she stayed at the door. The building was ominous and rose above her like a bad dream. Switch knew her sister, Druke, was inside but…

'This is too much for me.' She thought. 'The building is built on a fucking cemetery for crying out loud!' Her fingers twitched as she reached for door. 'Oh I don't want to be here.' She bit her lip and knocked. The door sprang open so suddenly that it sent Switch sprawling to the ground. Her lip bled where the door had hit her as she looked up at the man standing in the doorway. Two mismatched eyes stared down at her.

"So you're the fresh meat that Dru promised." Switch gulped, terrified. She felt like prey in her current position so she stood up hurriedly. "I'm just here to help with the crap that comes out of this studio." She said haughtily. The stare quickly turned to a glare as Switch pushed her way through the doorway. She stared around the lobby for a few moments. "…charming place." She muttered adjusting her black Fck off shirt. "You must be Murdoc; the bad-tempered, Satanist bassist. Right?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, luv." The bassist's lips curled into a wicked smile, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "Well from your choice in shirts I hope you're not as wholesome as your sister. If I have to sit through Snow White and the Seven Dolts one more time…" he growled angrily, walking ahead, fists clenched.

"Ahh…young love…I think you two will make a great couple." Switch said, licking the blood from her cracked lip. The bassist spun around, causing Switch to snap out of her blood induced trance, looking puzzledly at Murdoc. "Get this straight: I DON'T LIKE THAT TING OF A SISTER OF YOURS!" he bellowed. The sound resounded through Switch's skull, but she dismissed it and switched into argument mode.

"Yes you do, you stupid Satanist!" Switch countered. "No I don't!" "Yes you…" Switch began, but trailed off as the throbbing in her skull became a pounding similar to that of little men inside her head, using jackhammers on her brain. To make matters worse a blue-haired figure stepped into her field of vision. Just as the figure came into view and the details fit together, the throbbing fell away, as did her hold on consciousness. "A blue-haired hottie…cool…" were her last words before blackness swallowed her.

2D caught the girl before she hit the taraso floor. "Wow. I knew you were ugly, 2D, but making girls faint…" Murdoc let out a low whistle. "I didn't…how do we know it wasn't your fault?" 2D asked accusingly, lifting the unconscious girl into a bridal style hold and began walking down the hall with Murdoc. "We were talking; you showed up, she fainted, Your fault."

2D came to a stop in front of the lounge labeled door, alternately glancing between the door handle and the dark-haired girl in his arms. Murdoc came to a stop right next to 2D, grumbled something about idiot lead singers and ditzy groupies and slammed open the door…

And walked in on a totally sloshed Russel and a chess playing Druke. Looking up from the board, her silver green eyes rested, smilingly on Murdoc as his shocked gaze ran around the disarrayed room, coming to settle on Druke, meeting her smiling gaze with his angry shocked one. "What the hell happened in here? Looks like when Brainache here"-he pointed his thumb behind him, pointing at 2D and Switch, unconscious in his arms-"gets a new bag of internet Vicodine."

"Oh!" Dru yelped, hurrying to her feet and rushed passed Murdoc to stand in front of 2D, not paying attention to Murdoc. "My sister was at the door?" she asked, glancing at the fuming Murdoc, but not paying his foul mood any attention. She looked back at 2D. "2D?" She asked, getting his attention, snapping him from his drug-induced trance. When he looked up from Switch's unconscious face, she began speaking again, tucking a long copper coil of rebellious hair that escaped from her braid behind her earring-laddened ear. "Do you think you could take Switch…" at 2D's blank look, she gestured down at the girl in his arms. "Her…?" Dru waited until his expression turned into one Dru had learned was as close to understanding that his drugged-out brain could get and continued. "Think you could put her on the couch in the next room please?" The nod from 2D earned a grin from Dru and a growl from the ignored Murdoc. Dru pat him on the head as she walked back to the chess game. "Good puppy." She said as she passed.

Once she returned to the chess game she made a quick move from the black side. "Check mate, mate." She giggled as she mocked Murdoc with a fake accent. "Toodles, luv." She said as she went to follow 2D, Murdoc trailing on her heels. "Where are you going? What happened in there? Who were you playing chess against?...AND I AM NOT A PUPPY!" Murdoc said quickly, almost as voicing his thoughts as they hit him. "To help my sister, a drinking contest, Del, and if that's true why are you following me like one?" Dru said in one breath not turning to face him, but heading straight for the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water.

Murdoc open and shut his mouth a few times; a desperate attempt to formulate a retort. Finally, he said the only thing he could think of… "Shut up." He sulked. Dru roared with laughter. It nearly took full control of her, debilitating her, but she was able to keep herself moving forward. Through her laughter-induced haze she could have sworn she heard a chuckle from the sardonic satanic bassist behind her. Dismissing it, she entered the kitchen and began rifling through the cabinets in search of a sitible bowl to aid her sister in returning to the world of the conscious.

----

2D gently laid the girl on the black couch and supported her head with a pillow. He gazed at her peaceful face, her beautiful long hair, and couldn't stop himself. He reached his calloused hand out and gently stroked the dark tendrils that haloed her head. As he brought his hand behind her head he felt something sticky coating his fingers. He pulled his hand back and looked at the red-black liquid clinging to his fingers.

'Oh CRAP! Did I really do that to her? I only saw her for a second before she fainted! It had to have been Murdoc! Stupid Satanist!' 2D thought, but was dragged away by the creak sound that came from the door as it opened.

Dru walked in, bowl of what looked like cold water in hand. She motioned with her head for him to movie out of the way. Once he was a safe distance away, Dru angled the bowl and tossed the water on the unconscious brunette, who snapped awake, pointed and accusing finger at Murdoc, and bellowed "YES YOU DO!"


	3. Boredom and Buttons

You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Natas sisters make no claims that we own the gorillaz even though we'd gladly take them if anyone was giving them away.

Dru sat behind Switch- who was dressed in a pair of Dru's sweats and a shirt because all her bags had been lost on her trip to the studio- a bowl of rubbing alcohol and a bowl of bloodied water were perched on the table next to the couch the sisters occupied. Dru pulled the bloody cloth from the alcohol bowl and dabbed gently at the gash on the back of Switch's head. "Did you have to soak me like that?" Switch grumbled for the third time since being woken. Dru giggled.

"Yes. I didn't feel like wasting time trying to wake you up the normal way, cuz we both know that never works. Plus it helped clean this up a little. How did this happen anyway?-By the way sis, you sure know how to make an entrance." Dru shook her head in appreciation. "Being carried by the cute lead singer…" She let out a whistle. "Murdoc knocked me on my ass when I was trying to get up the nerve to open the door and I cracked my head against the concrete."

"Ah…Murdoc and his bad timing. Maybe I'll force him to watch that damn Snow White move again…" Dru said evilly. "I thought you hated that movie." Switch said, confused. "With a fiery passion. But he hates it too and he's too busy trying to decide whether to rip off his ears or gouge out his eyes to notice that I close my eyes and listen to my ipod." Druke giggled as Switch joined in the laughter. "Nice to see you've found your type."

With Switch all patched up, Dru began to fell the ADD-ness set in since they were sitting in Dru's room, not doing anything, while the band practiced for an upcoming video shoot. Knowing that Switch was getting just as bored, Dru hopped across the room onto the bed and began to jump on the fluffy mattress. "Ya bored yet?" She asked her stunned sister, who after a moment nodded and began to giggle. Dru hopped off the bed, grabbed her sister's hand and galloped down the hall, Switch in tow.

"Where are we going?" Switch asked, giggling as they sped down the soft carpeted hall barefoot. "You'll see! Actually it's the reason I had you come all the way out here. You'll understand when we get there." Dru said excitedly, and continued down the door-littered hallway.

In the video room, Switch was unsure whether she should laugh or gouge her eyes out with a pen and resemble the blue-haired hottie that had caught her. 'Is he eyeless or are they just really dark…? Maybe I should ask him…I wonder if he likes banana splits…' Her train of thought was derailed when Dru nudged her. "His name's 2D." Dru said, leaning over to whisper in her ear, but keeping her eyes straight ahead, manipulating another scene.

"How did…? What the…? But I wasn't…" Switch stammered, attempting to formulate words into sentences that would make sense, but failed miserably. "S'titch, I'm your older sister. Give me some credit." Dru said, mercifully stifling Switch's pathetic attempts at verbalization. Switch smirked. "So it's like you and that Satanic bassist, huh?" Now it was Druke's turn to stutter attempts to form logical speech, she paused, took a deep breath…

And blew a raspberry at Switch. The two burst into a fit of laughter. Once the laughter subsided, Druke was able to speak logically once more. "He's a grumpy, stick-up-his-arse-the-size-of Tennessee prig. You know-my type." Dru said and they shared another fit of laughter.

The tragedy that was played before them began to take a toll on the mentally unbalanced girls. Switch periodically attempted to stab herself in the eye with a CD (Switch: That really happened the first time I saw the Rock the House Video!)and Dru began suffering the nervous twitch she got whenever she was forced to edit one of the hellish videos the band insisted on making.

After wrestling the CD away from Switch for the third time, Druke became fed up with the flickering images on the screen in front of her. She picked up the nearest heavy object she could fit in her hand and hurled it at the wall. It shattered because of the force of the impact.

"You're as tortured as I am, aren't you Key?" Switch asked, using the shortened nickname she used to use as a kid. "Yeah…that's the eight piece of crap they've had me edit since I got here." She said, exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And that's the sixteenth thing-a-mawhosit I've smashed against the fucking wall!" She shouted angrily, pointing to the unrecognizable pieced struin on the floor. "Then why do they keep putting those things in front of you?" Switch asked, giggling at the crazyness that was occurring in the dark video room at Kong Studio. "I honestly don't know. But I think that Murdoc is purposely making these atrocities to piss me the fuck off!" Druke growled, slamming her head on the control panel.

"Hey," Switch said, her ADD-ness causing her eye to catch on the large red button with "Push!" scrawled across the bottom in black mechanical print. "I wonder what this button does…" "What button?" Dru asked as she lifted her head to look at her sister.

"WAIT!" Druke shouted, realizing what her sister was about to do. "What!" Switch asked, her finger poised over the large red button. "I wanna push it." Dru said in a child like voice. "Let's both push it." Switch suggested. "Ok." Dru said lining her finger next to her sister's already raised finger, and counted to three.

"One." Dru began.

"Two." Switch continued.

"THREE!" The shouted in unison as they brought their fingers down to connect with the flat red surface…


	4. Hijinks and Hardons

Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Natas sisters make no claims that we own the Gorillaz so please don't sue us.

Complete blackness and a whooshing sound followed the pushing of the button. When the blackness ebated, the sister realized they were moving…in a van (a black van, to be specific). "What's up with the rapist mobile?" Switch asked as she looked around the house-like furnishings of the back of the black van. "Um…I don't know, but I don't think we're in Kong Studios anymore, Toedoe." Dru said, propping her prone form up on her elbows, glancing around as her sister had just finished doing.

"What the hell are you two bints doing here?" the angry voice of the bassist slammed into the sisters' ears, causing them to wince at the harsh sound. It wasn't that they were afraid of Murdoc. It was just their ears were better than any human's and the time they had spent in the soundless void, their ears had become used to the utter silence, which is why they had been whispering.

Thankfully, Murdoc took it to mean that they were afraid of him, which meant their secret was safe…for the time being at least. Problem was, Dru couldn't let him get a big head about it. "Grr…" she grumbled as she attempted to get comfortable. "Shut it, bassist boy." Dru snapped back, earning herself a puzzled, intrigued stare from said bassist.

"They pushed the button." 2D said, matter-of-factly, causing everyone to look at him with a raised brow. He-oblivious, as always-kept humming to himself until Murdoc finally got ged up with it.

"WHAT GODDAMN BUTTON!" he roared back at 2D, who returned Murdoc's angry expression with a blank one. After a few moments, realization dawned on him.

"Oh, the one in the video editing room. It took me three times ending up in different areas of the studio and various cars in the carpark to realize it said 'DO NOT PUSH' on it." He laughed absently at it and went back to humming the song he had been before he was so rudely interrupted.

"Why the BLEEDING HELL did you push a button that tells you not to?" Murdoc growled, barely able to control his anger. "Well, if you hadn't come in and covered everything in your stupid Playboy magazines, we would've seen the 'Do Not…' part and not pushed the damn thing! So us being here is your fault!" Dru yelled back at him.

That was the second time Murdoc was made speechless. Yet this time, he didn't stay that way for long. "Jealous I prefer them to you?" Murdoc asked, curling his long, slender tongue around his teeth. Dru smirked back. "Ah…So you haven't been as faithful a fan as you thought. Doesn't January 2005 look familiar to you?" She got up on all fours and turned her head with a come-hither look. The shock in Murdoc's eyes and expression made Druke fall over onto the plush carpet with laughter that joined by Switch's giggles.

'I remember her now! I'd had a feeling that something was familiar about her that first day I threw open the door only to find myself, a few moments later, firmly planted on my ass, and a boot-clad figure, in dark stalkings, plaid miniskirt and tank top standing before me. This dominatrix vision didn't even glance down in my direction, merely pulled in her one duffle bag and went to the desk and scanned the directory. Then flounced off down the hall.'

The van lurched to a halt, throwing Dru into Murdoc's lap and forcing their faces mere kissing distance. If either so much as breathed they would be locked in a kiss. Russel, who controlled the van, looked back at the pair in the rear view mirror, then glanced exasperatedly at Noodle, who sat in the passenger seat and shot Russel and evil glance that Russel, still under the effects of the Absinthe, was able to completely understand her glance and slammed on the gas, then switched to the brake, throwing Switch into 2D's lap and pushed Murdoc's lips into Dru's.

Murdoc's eyes widened as did Druke's, but his began to slp closed as he melted inot the kiss. Dru upon seeing seeing his eyes become heavy, pulled away quickly and moved as far from Murdoc as she could, her fingers pressed against her pleasantly tingling lips. Druke cowered by Switch, putting her sister and the lead singer between her and Murdoc. Murdoc, thankfully(or so Dru thought), switched his rage onto Russel.

"What the fuck's wrong with ya, ya bid tube o' lard! Who taught you how to drive? A mayor?" "Sorry, but little Jesus jumped in front of the car and then he tried to get through in the back." Russel replied, calmly as if Murdoc was slower than 2D. "What the…! Have you gotten into 2D's candy shoppe again?" Murdoc asks angrily, referring to 2D's medicine cabinet. "No, he drank six glasses of Absinthe and now his tweaking." Dru said, having collected herself together. "You drank sixteen so shuddup." Russel slurred slightly.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news: the good news, drummer boy, is I'm immune to the ill-effects…the bad news is I'm immune to the fun-effects of alcohol. So don't compare your inability to hold liquor to my ability to kick your ass in a drinking contest." Dru said nicely.

She crawled up to Russel's chair and whispered something in his ear. His eyes changed quickly and he kicked the car into gear and sped off, throwing Murdoc and Dru against the side, Dru sitting on Murdoc again, this time, however, her back against his front. She began to wiggle in and attempt to extract herself from her current position.

Murdoc, not wanting to embarrass himself because of the reaction her movements were causing, he grabbed her hips to stop her movements and that contact-as well as the contact she could suddenly feel pressing his jeans into the back of hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned to face him, similar to a deer in the headlights. Her eyes stayed on his for as second before they scanned the rest of the vehicle to check if the rest of the occupants were looking.

What she found was a scene that filled her with mixed emotions of happy (though not as happy as Murdoc seemed to be beneath her) and trepidation. As she began to tremble for some reason, she herself couldn't explain, Murdoc gently eased his arms around her to both hold her in place to stop the ongoing problem and to attempt to comfort her.

"Hey…Don't worry. Nit wit over there," he said looking over at 2D, somehow guiding her gaze that way. "is preoccupied…as is your sister, And my current condition just requires you to help hide it…since it is your fault…" he drawled sensually, causing her trembling to turn into a few shivers and a light blush to steal across her cheeks.

'Damn! I hate being a natural red head!' Druke thought as she tried to simultaneously hide her blush and stop her trembling. 'Damn that Russel! Damn his bad driving! Damn this girl's soft lips, supple body…' he thought, slipping into a triple X rating. When his eyes landed on the puppy-dog eyed singer and the red-head-in-his-arms' sister were making at each other… 'Damn 2D and Switch!' he thought, growling into Dru's ear, causing her to shiver again.


	5. Museums and Makeouts

You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Natas sisters make no claims that we own the Gorillaz even though we'd gladly take them if anyone was giving them away.

The rapist mobile pulled up in front of the oddly shaped building that stretched upward at unusual angles and seemed as if it shouldn't continue to stand. Dru, out of her uncomfortable situation, leapt from the van; her sister , having noticed where they were followed Druke just as excitedly into the large stone building. The band members, confusedly, following the excited girls. "Why the hell are you so happy about some bloody art museum?" Murdoc asked the disappearing forms. "You're one to talk Sparky. But if you must know… 'I have a mad and starry desire to assassinate beauty!'" Dru yelled as she giddily bounced up to the directory and scanned the screen, then danced away.

"What the hell…?" Murdoc's confused voice followed Dru. "Tristan Tzar. She wants to see the Dada exhibit." 2D explained, his eyes focused on Switch as she skipped merrily along next to Druke, arms linked and giggles flittering down after them. "And how did you know that Brain ache?" Murdoc asked as calmly as he could. "I was ready a book about if before I got run over…it's the last smart thing I can remember…" He trailed off, his brain following the brunette, his body not far behind. Murdoc, for once on the same frequency as the lead singer, followed after 2D, though his mind was on the red head.

---

Russel and Noodle walked down one of the hallways, into a painting decorated room looking at them in their silver frames. "Those two are good for this band. They loosened Murdoc up and 2D is one dent less." Russel said, sitting next to Noodle on the bench, staring up at the paintings in front of them. "Hai, those two are great. But you think Murdoc's loosened up?" Noodle asked, looking up at Russel. "Yeah he's not as uptight 'nymore." Russel answered looking down at Noodle. At that moment Russel and Noodle realized that they, through a single shared goal, had gone from mere friends to something closer to co-conspirators.

---

Switch paused to look around the maze of white walls and gold framed paintings, trying to get her bearings. She had been merrily skipping through the halls, pausing at any interesting painting and going through the doors marked "Do Not Enter!" scoffing. "If they really didn't want me in here they would have locked the door."

And that was how she ended up completely lost. Spinning in circles, she was at first trying to figure out how to get back to the others, but when she looked up, something shinny caught her eye, so she forgot completely her plans of finding the gang. As it happened, the shinny thing was a light fixture. Knowing no one was around to see her, she lined herself up and leapt, grabbing the light fixture and dangling there for a moment or two to make sure it could hold her weight. Deciding that it could, she looped her knees over it and dangled upside down from the ceiling swinging back and forth. She was so preoccupied with her fun that she didn't even notice the blue haired boy that entered.

"Whoa! What the hell are you on?...And where can I get some!" he said, surprised but laughing simultaneously. Switch noticed him, giggled and decided to jump down. 2D caught her as she landed, thinking (I know 2D thinking! It surprised me too!) she would hurt herself, not knowing that her demonic powers would have her land on her feet. Sitting in his arms, Switch smiled , threw open her arms and giggled out… "You can't! It's natural…!" but her sentence was cut short as 2D pressed his lips to hers. Then, as quickly as he had kissed her, he pulled away, shock and worry on his face. His expression seemed that of a puppy about to get smacked for begging. Instead of saying anything to reassure him, she clasped her hands around his head and pulled his mouth to hers.

---

Druke sat admiring a particularly odd Salvador Dali painting that spanned nearly the whole wall, first looking at all the details, like she used to at Where's Waldo? books. Then, she looked over it again to try and piece the meaning together. She glanced at the name. "'Vacation in Hell'…Yep, pretty much hit the nail on the head." She mumbled as she looked at the painting. She was in her "Salvador Dali trance and didn't notice the band member's entrance. He silently snuck up behind her and planted himself on the open space next to her on the stone bench. "Looks like Brain ache when he runs out of painkillers…" Murdoc said, cocking his head to the side to study the odd masses of paint on the canvas. "Eh…for a guy who's never been to hell, he sure did get it right…" Druke said, then trailed off when she realized what she'd let tumble out of her mouth. She looked away to figure out an escape, hoping he thought she was joking. "Hey…I have ta ask ya something…" he started timidly, which caught Dru's attention. All the time she'd known Murdoc, he had never sounded timid. "Why…Why'd you run off so quickly in the van?"

---

2D was jumping with joy. But only in his head. His body was pushed flush against Switch's, the swell of her plump breasts pressing contrastingly with his hard chest. She was warm and soft, and his fingers couldn't help delving into her beautiful chestnut tresses. The strands were so silky, so soft, so… 'Furry?...Oh who cares!' he thought as he brushed her long furry , poof-of-fur tipped demon ears. Unknown to either of them that Switch's glamour had begun to shift out of place. It shifted back as quickly as it had flickered so 2D just dismissed it as a side effect of the little green pill he'd nicked before he had left that morning without even looking at what it was.

2D help but notice how much like a banana split her mouth tasted like, how good it felt kissing her, and how well she fit into his arms. Switch couldn't help noticing how his mouth against hers sent tingles shooting down her spine and settling in the apex of her legs, or the obvious effect she was having on him.

---

Druke's eyes shot to the exit to her left, her body itching to bolt. She shut her eyes and pulled in a large breath to squelch her strong desire to run away from the questioning bassist in front of her. Her eyes slid open and fell on Murdoc's questioning form. She felt to compelled to answer his question…then she would run like hell. "I…didn't want to get carried away…not in a van.." She trailed off and bolted before the Satanist could even glance up, and was safe surrounded by Renaissance paintings of nymphs and frolicking lovers. She panted from her hurried climb up the stairs and into an empty room that she had lengthened one of her demonic nails and used it to unlatch the locked door and slip inside. Finding a bench in a secluded section, she dropped her head in her hands and drew in a deep breath trying to squash her new desire to throw herself form the four story high roof. Her deep thoughts and attempts to calm herself masked the approaching footfalls.

"Am I really that repulsive? This is the second time today you've run away from me." Murdoc said, smirking. "Thanks, I can count. And it would give the impression. wouldn't it?" Druke said, looking up dejectedly at Murdoc, then dropped her head into her hands again. "This is the story of my life. Switch never has to deal with this crap. Grr!" she mumbled into her hands. "I bet she and 2D are making out in some bass-ackwards room somewhere. And of course I'm dealing with the non-funness that is…" Druke began but was cut off as Murdoc pulled her to him and kissed her, unknowingly putting her in the same position her sister was currently enjoying with the lead singer one room over. And in the corner an aardvark whispered "I fallded in the corner." (Switch: aww how cute an aardvark! Druke: How'd it get in there anyway? )

---

"Hee…they look like they're having fun." Noodle whispered to Russel, nudging him in his plump stomach as they stood there, quietly, in the entrance to the room where 2D and Switch were currently making out in. "I almost don't want to disturb them." Noodle whispered, she all of a sudden becoming romantic Noodle. "Almost" Russel whispered. At that he pulled out a hand sized air horn that they had bought from a nearby party shop for just such an occasion. Noodle quietly asked if she may have the honors with a few hand gestures, to which Russel nodded to.

The two ducked behind the wall adjacent to the door leading into the room their friends were occupying; Noodle standing right next to the entrance. She outstretched the arm who's hand held the horn and pointed at the two in the room. Positioning her finger on the red button, she gestured for Russel to begin the countdown. He held up his meaty fingers beginning at three.

Three…two…

"HONK!" the fog-horn sound filled the room, shaking the walls with a near ear-splitting howl. Noodle and Russel giggled, but burst into all out laughter when they peeked into the room and found the two still in a lip lock, as if nothing had happened. "Those two are perfect for each other!" Russel whispered to Noodle, both still in a laughing fit. When the laughter ceased, the co-conspirators went to plan B. Russel released the duffel bag he hand been carrying and the two dropped the used air horn into a side pocket, then began digging around in the main pocket of the bag.

Russel pulled out a round object and mouthed, "My turn." Standing from where he'd slunk to the floor during the laughing fit and stood next to the door frame, took aim and threw the slime confetti ball at the couple that connected on their heads covering them in slime and confetti. That caught their attention, causing them to pull away from each other and look down at their now green-covered outfits and dripping appendages. 2D and Switch looked to the door way and saw Russel and Noodle, who were laughing and waving at them. "You take Noodle, I'll get Russel." Switch said to 2D, keeper her sights on the big-but now trembling drummer. Switch lowered her head to stare up at him, then twitched causing Russel to take off running and she started after him, her mind formulating tortures she planned to inflict on the fleeing drummer.


	6. Breathing and Beating

You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Natas sisters make no claims that we own the Gorillaz even though we'd gladly take them if anyone was giving them away.

Druke and Murdoc only broke apart for a breath, a slight pause, then the magnetic attraction brought their lips back to one another as if their lips had minds of their own.

Kissing her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. She was unbridled passion, shyness, and electricity all rolled into one. Her body fit perfectly against him, soft, yet ropes of toned muscle rippled beneath her skin. He couldn't help but try to pull her closer, flush against him, his hands combing through her silken hip length curls, pressing her mouth closer to his.

His mouth moved in ways she had never experienced before. He took his time, searching her mouth with his tongue as if all he needed in the world was her. He held her closer than anyone had ever done before; as if he was only made to hold her and she was only meant to be held by him. He was strong and taller than her, and she could feel his muscles ripple strongly against her as he moved, seeming to tell her that she wouldn't be able to escape his embrace, even if she had the ability to muster such a desire.

A loud fog horn sound rumbled throughout the halls of paintings and photographs, shaking them in their shinning frames. It wretched the couple apart and caused them to glare at the door, in the direction where the noise came from. "What the…?" the two said in unison, Murdoc sounding like he wanted to remove the cause of the sound's head with a pair of nail clippers and give the airports a good reason not to allow them on flights, while Druke sounded as if she wanted to investigate. She extracted herself from Murdoc's embrace and walked down the hall toward where the sound came from, Murdoc following behind, thoughts of murder dancing around like gumdrops dancing in his head. 'Hmmm…would anyone notice them hanging form the ceiling by their toes…or if the army would miss a couple of flame throwers…?' Murdoc smirked evilly, growling to himself.

---

2D looked at the smiling Noodle and his anger drained form his body and fear began to take its place as the glint in her eyes caused his drug slowed brain to realize that she had changed into combat Noodle. He gulped, smiled, then thought, 'Why didn't I go after Russel instead…?' Then in a fit of brilliance, his brain cleared long enough for him to think up a way out of his impending doom.

"Wanna get some popcorn and watch Switch beat the crap outta Russel?" 2D asked and gave a mental sigh that the glint in her eyes left. "Cool we have popcorn in the duffel bag." Noodle said, bouncing merrily along. 'Eh…kinda glad I had to fight Noodle. Very little effort…' he thought but was interrupted when he discovered he was on his ass in the middle of a French exhibit, a throbbing pain originating from his left cheek. Looking up, he saw Noodle's retreating form and rubbed his cheek.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked, confused. "Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid to blow this thing with you and Switch. That and Switch wanted us to fight and…I WIN!" she said giggling. 2D couldn't help but laugh. He jumped up and they continued out of the exhibit, into the wall and continued after the other two.

---

Murdoc and Druke found the combat pair in the same time Noodle and 2D stumbled into the room from the other entrance. Switch and Russel stood in the center of the room, facing off. Russel, although almost three times larger than Switch, was cowering like a mouse cornered by a cat. Druke the animal lover that she was, couldn't let her sister completely obliterate the terrified drummer.

Checking to make none of the others were paying any attention to her, she discreetly extended her forefinger and pointed to the floor directly in front of Switch. As she charged forward, the ice trail that Druke had spelled down caught her fool, the lack of traction caused her to fall on her ass and slide down the trail and into the nearby wall, which conveniently didn't have a painting on it because the wall shook from the impact.

"Switch your power is extreme clumsiness." Murdoc mocked. Switch glared at Druke who innocently tipped her head as if to say "What did you expect?" Switch looked to the wall then shrugged as if that made perfect sense, which, to them, it did.

Deciding they had caused enough damage, the band decided to leave before something got trashed, though getting 2D and Switch away from the frozen patch was an ordeal. "Hey Switch!" Druke shouted at her sister's retreating form. When she turned to acknowledge her sister, Druke continued. "What's that goop all over you? If that's from 2D, I'd have him taken too the doctor to have that looked at!" Dru joked. Switch ran around the corner and positioned herself at the hallway Dru would have to pass by to get out of the museum. When Dru began to walk by, Switch took off running, blowing right into her sister, transferring the still wet goop onto Dru, and succeeded in pushing her sister into Murdoc, who was standing on the others side of the hall because of the awkward tension between the Satanist bassist and the computer tech.

He caught her before she could fall and looked down at her before she could fall and looked down at her. She noticed she wasn't on the floor and looked up into his red and black eyes, a deer in the headlights look in her eyes. After a moment or two, Dru lept out of his grasp and on the other side of Switch, walking on as if nothing had happened, pretending her cheeks weren't flaming and her ears weren't getting red.

The car ride was just as awkward as the walk to the van. Not wanting to end up in the same situation as she had before, Dru sat in the back next to her sister and 2D who had no problem flirting right in front of everyone. Murdoc sat on the wall opposite the door and diagonally from Dru. Dru wished she had a bottle of scotch and whiskey so she could Dickie-Moe the two bottles; the only combination that, in the right amounts would have the same effect as a bottle of Vodka to a normal person. All she wanted right now was to get piss drunk and watch some crappy zombie movie.

The black van pulled into the carpark at Kong Studios. Druke lept from the van almost before the shadow-on-wheels finished pulling into the parking space marked "BLACK VAN" (probably marked for 2D, Druke guessed) and began toward her room, Switch, grinning evilly following behind her flustered sister.

The rest of the van's occupants filed out slowly, staring after the two girls. Murdoc's expression was undeniably funny, and 2D, in usual 2D fashion, didn't catch the unsubtle looks and gestures the others were giving him saying "DON'T LAUGH!" The other two were just about to clamp their hands over his mouth but before they could 2D began bubbling over with laughter. His laughter was cut short with a gurgling sound as Murdoc's calloused hand was wrapped around the lead singers throat.

"I'm sure we could go instrumental and we wouldn't need a lead singer anymore." Murdoc growled out as 2D dangled slightly off the ground. He released the struggling boy and let him fall on to the ground, walking into Kong Studios unconsciously following the sisters, leaving 2D to sit on the asphalt, rubbing his soar throat.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Attention: the next chapter will be a lemon chapter!


End file.
